


Discretamente Óbvio

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Romance, Denial of Feelings, M/M, but they like each other, gregory and stan are stupid, in a romantic way, its in portuguese gringo, lide com isso, not really a romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Gregory não conseguia colocar em palavras o quanto odiava Stan Marsh... Mas, ainda sim, era estranho como também não conseguia parar de pensar e falar sobre ele.
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 10





	Discretamente Óbvio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Effystein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/gifts).



Fazia só quinze minutos, mas Christophe já não aguentava mais. 

Estava na praça de South Park sentado em um dos bancos, enquanto ao seu lado certo alguém não parava de falar por nem um segundo sequer.

Gregory estava absolutamente indignado por ser sido trocado por Stanley Marsh, um qualquer da ralé que, de acordo com o loiro, não tinha nada de especial e era até um pouco estúpido.

Ele tinha aquela certeza absoluta que era melhor que todos e, às vezes, essa atitude poderia torrar a paciência do Toupeira, por mais que já convivesse com o britânico há bastante tempo.

Nem parecia que Gregory estava chateado por causa da Wendy, mas sim por Stan, especificamente por ter sido Stan. Não conseguiria explicar qual a linha de raciocínio do loiro nem se quisesse, mas, por sorte, não queria.

— Isso foi ridículo,Toupeira, o jeito que ela me trocou pelo Marsh — E falava o nome dele com nojo absoluto. — Quer dizer, olha para mim e olha para ele! Sinceramente, eu estou terrivelmente ofendido!

— Você já disse isso, Gregory… 

— É de não acreditar, não é!?

Ele olhou na sua direção esperando algumas palavras de apoio, ainda parecendo bem irritado. 

— Claro,  _ corno _ .

— Com todo o respeito, vai a merda, Toupeira.

Acabou sorrindo com a percepção súbita de que ele não havia negado, um sorriso debochado e pensou em fazer alguma piada de mal gosto para deixá-lo ainda mais puto, mas acabou surgindo uma ideia melhor:

— Você não para mais de falar desse cara, Gregory, e ele não tá mais nem com a Wendy — Christophe comentou como que não queria nada, mas ainda com aquele sorriso pequeno. — tem certeza se você realmente gosta dela?

A resposta não veio nem um segundo depois:

— Isso é um completo absurdo!

— É sério, tu não tá mais se escutando? Você não para de falar dele.

A uns bons metros de distância estava o dito cujo, Stan Marsh, e os seus amigos jogando basquete. Longe o suficiente para que não reparassem nos dois estrangeiros, mas proximo mais que o suficiente para que Gregory não tivesse nada de melhor para falar sobre

— Você e a Wendy já terminaram há uns três meses e você não fala mais dela, só do Marsh. — O Toupeira observou, se divertindo bastante com o olhar chocado e indignado do amigo. — Falando sempre dele, sobre ele… do que você tá tentando se convencer, hein, Gregory?

Por um momento glorioso o loiro ficou sem palavras, durante aqueles instantes Christophe honestamente achou que ele ia ficar quieto, quem sabe finalmente não admitisse o que o francês já havia notado há muito tempo… 

Mas tudo isso era bom demais para acontecer assim tão facilmente:

— Eu estou ofendido, Toupeira.

Gregory começou com aquela calma falsa, sabia ler o outro garoto sem nem precisar se esforçar para isso:

— Como você pode achar que eu tenho qualquer apreço que seja pelo Marsh? — Ele estendeu a mão na direção do jogo de basquete e olhou para aquela direção, pensando no que falar e demorando tempo até demais. — Quer dizer… Olha só para ele-! 

Cruzou os braços e ficou quieto, pois não era como se Gregory esperasse uma resposta sua. O inglês parecia muito ocupado olhando para Stanley Marsh, abaixou o braço enquanto o rosto ficava levemente vermelho. 

_ Bingo. _

— Hm, eu sempre soube.

O loiro olhou na sua direção, quase assustado, mas rapidamente fechou a cara e estreitou os olhos, irritado:

— O que exatamente você está insinuando?

— Só o óbvio, pelo que eu tô vendo.

Então Gregory se levantou do banco de madeira 

— Eu não vou ficar aqui para ser ofendido desse jeito! — Ele falava enquanto caminhava cada vez mais para longe, também zangado. Christophe gargalhou. — Logo pelo meu irmão de batalha, sinceramente Toupeira, eu não esperava isso de você…! 

Ele continuou falando e o francês escutou alguma coisa enquanto estava perto o suficiente para ouvir, mas rindo. Estava certo, esse tempo todo estava completamente certo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, finalmente parando de rir e por alguns segundos olhou para o jogo de basquete e no meio dele observou algo bem interessante. 

Stanley Marsh estava parado na quarta, olhando para algo e Christophe seguiu o olhar dele, vendo Gregory do outro lado da quadra, indo atravessar a rua. Quando voltou os olhos ao moreno ele ainda olhava naquela direção, isso até o garoto gordo acertar com a bola na cabeça dele. A troca de xingamentos foi tão alta que conseguiu escutar dali.

Christophe riu consigo mesmo, descobrindo que não era apenas Gregory que deixava tudo óbvio demais. 

Mesmo após um par de dias Gregory não conseguiu esquecer do que Christophe tinha falando, ou seja, não conseguiu tirar o medíocre Stan Marsh dos seus pensamentos e –  _ merda  _ – não lembrava de reparar tanto nele antes quanto fazia agora. Não que antes reparasse,  _ jamais _ !

Estava na hora do intervalo e por isso haviam tantas outras crianças pelos corredores, mas Gregory não olhava realmente para frente ou para alguém em especial, ainda se remoendo e pensando em como definitivamente odiava Stan e não existia absolutamente nada no mundo que fosse mudar isso!

Talvez, por causa disso, não tivesse visto um outro garoto chegando e não teve nem mesmo tempo de tentar desviar e evitar esbarrar nele. Levantou o rosto e viu aquele garoto estúpido que absolutamente se recusava a sair dos seus pensamentos, por isso o loiro imediatamente fechou a cara, enquanto Stan se afastou um pouco levemente encabulado.

Teria seguido o seu caminho sem falar nada se ele não tivesse lhe chamado:

— Ei, Gregory — O moreno começou e Gregory olhou para ele de cima a baixo, estreitando os olhos e tentando adivinhar o que viria dessa vez. — tá tudo bem com você? Faz um tempo que a gente não se fala-

— O que você quer comigo,  _ seu plebeu _ ? 

— Cara, o que é plebeu? — O inglês revirou os olhos e Stan, vendo que não obteria uma resposta, continuou. — Sei lá, saber se tá tudo bem, faz um tempo que teve aquele problema com o Canadá-

— Eu não quero falar com você, Marsh, então faça esse favor para nós dois, por favor.

Gregory o interrompeu grosseiramente e Stan pareceu perder a paciência bastante rápida após isso. Ele apertou as mãos em punhos:

— Qual é, cara! Eu só vim falar numa boa com você! — Ele falou soando zangado. — Para de ser babaca!

— Eu não sei se você não entendeu ainda, mas não quero falar com você.

Nesse momento ele apontou o dedo na sua direção, chegando perto daquele jeito que tentava ser intimidante, perto até demais:

— Qual a porra do teu problema!?

— O meu problema, Stan Marsh, é que você ainda está na minha frente.

Os dois estavam se encarando, muito próximos, enquanto aquela tensão apenas crescia e crescia e Gregory estava cada vez com mais vontade de sujar as mãos e quebrar aquela cara asquerosa de Stanley. Não aguentava mais precisar olhar assim tão de perto e continuar sentindo aquela coisa estranha fazendo o seu coração bater mais forte no peito e as mãos suarem, mesmo que não houvessem motivos reais para isso.

Por algum motivo Stan estava com o rosto vermelho apesar de também estar obviamente zangado.

Foram apenas alguns segundos assim, mas o suficiente para ambos começarem a sentir aquele nervosismo crescendo no estômago, mas cada um de um jeito diferente do outro. Logo o moreno tentou falar:

— Gregory, escuta só aqui-!

Mas as palavras dele não passaram muito mais disso, não depois que alguém lhe empurrou com força e Gregory quase se viu caindo por cima de Stan, mas conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio no último segundo e ele ajudou segurando os seus braços para que não virasse um acidente ainda maior.

Ah sim, o mais importante, _ eles tinham se beijado _ .

Foi rápido, apenas alguns meios segundos e não passou de um selinho, um leve encostar de lábios, mas os dois garotos sentiram tudo e sentiram  _ muito bem _ . 

Stan e Gregory se empurraram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, os dois com os olhos arregalados e rostos vermelhos, mas o moreno estava com uma mão sobre a boca e parecia especialmente desesperado. Quando escutou o riso de Christophe logo atrás, se viu pronto para xingar ele de todos os nomes possíveis, mas o que veio a seguir lhe surpreendeu mais uma vez.

Stanley estava com o corpo curvado para frente quando  _ vomitou, _ perto até demais dos seus sapatos e o inglês achou aquilo absolutamente nojento. Kyle, que Gregory realmente não viu que estava por perto, tinha arregalado os olhos com a cena, olhando tanto para o melhor amigo quanto para Gregory.

— Cara!? — Havia um misto de surpresa e realização no questionamento dele, e o que veio depois foi mais uma afirmação. —  _ Você gosta dele! _

— Ha, eu sabia que o Stan era gay! — Eric Cartman riu e Kenny apenas acompanhou ele.

Isso fez o loiro se lembrar de algo bastante importante sobre Stan Marsh, um detalhe importante de que ele sempre vomitava quando beijava alguém que gostava. Tinha visto isso pessoalmente uma vez, com Wendy.

Demorou um momento para a mente de Gregory processar tudo, mas assim que conseguiu, nem mesmo as risadas dos seus colegas estúpidos importavam mais, muito menos o comentário provocativo de Christophe sobre algo que pouco importava, por isso o loiro sequer teve a decência de realmente escutar.

—  _ Espera, Stanley  _ — Nesse momento o moreno olhou mais uma vez na sua direção, com a mão cobrindo a boca mais uma vez e aquele olhar quase assustado, olhos arregalados e o rosto que não conseguia esconder a vergonha. —  _ Você- _ ?

Mas Stan virou as costas, fugiu sem esperar por ninguém, antes que Gregory terminasse de falar.


End file.
